


Be The Coldblooded Killer

by ZombieZombie



Category: Homestuck, Original Works
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Dangerous Amounts of Rich Fuckboy Energy, Gen, Impolite Language, Mentioned violence, Trolls Don't Care About Fashion: A Dismisal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieZombie/pseuds/ZombieZombie
Summary: Your name is Taskur Hayhas, and you’ve been making some fast cash tonight.





	Be The Coldblooded Killer

You can’t believe that people pay you to do this shit. It honestly amazes you, getting paid to kill people! It’s like second nature, why are people so afraid of getting their hands dirty? All you need to do is pick up a gun, point it, and bam! Easiest thing in your life, and now you are making some fancy pocket money on the side of it. Why did you even quit this shit in the first place?

… Actually, forget you asked that. Anyway.

You look down at your phone, rocking your hips to the side as you scroll down the list. Another one bites the dust, and another hundred thousand caegers in the bank. You should’ve asked for more, really, but 100k a head isn’t too shabby either. Good thing you don’t have to bring the head’s, either, yuck. You cringe as you look down on the body below you, teal blood now pooling under your heels. After you take a picture of the corpse, you take a quick snap at the ground as well. You just fucking bought these, too!

With a quick huff, you climb out the window you came in from, careful to not cut your dress or yourself as you climb the rappel back up to the roof. Did you really need to crash through the window? No. Did you want to? Yes. Was it absolutely bad ass? Fuck yes! And you bet your sweet ass that you are gonna do it again. This time, however, with a jacket, because it’s fucking windy out here in this bitch. Maybe that’s why people don’t do this, it’s just too damn cold outside still.

Taking a comfortable sit on the roof, you scroll through your phone once again. There really is only one more easy target here in Ang… Anglelou… Anghoulzeme? Whatever really. All you know is that there is this bitch named Mr. Kilran Barbas, and you are gonna run this job to the bank. Looking through the details you have, thanks to your client, you know that they are a hooker that works in a local agency for a quick buck. Or, did they call him a whore? This place doesn’t look like any Red Light District, so, maybe they’re just pissed off with this guy more. Who knows.

Either way, he’s gotta die if you are going to get paid, so there is no point in trying to think out the details. You pull out your USP45CT, swap out the silencer, and reload before you are off hopping from rooftop to rooftop. It’s almost a little bit too fun doing things like this, honestly, but what is wrong with having fun? You wouldn’t model if you didn’t have fun doing it, and like hell are you doing this for anything but fun. Fun and money. Man, this really is too damn good of a deal. Maybe… too good?

Nah, fuck that, it’s a damn good deal.

This is where things do get a bit tricky, though. As you look at these weird L-spaced buildings, you… notice most of them look the same. At the very least, they look the same from the inside. You look at your phone for additional details, and the most you seem to find is a room number and a description of the person you are looking for. What the fuck is this nonsense, why would they not give a description of the fucking room?! Did they want you to do a meet and greet with the victim? Is this some sort of shitty hook-up?

You spit out some curses, before looking for an exit off of this damn room. A fire escape will do, for the time being, but damn are you pissed off about this situation right now. You’re going to have to think of a way in and out of this shitty complex of fancy hookers, hopefully without drawing everyone’s attention. Thank god you were dressed for this occasion, otherwise you’d have to go hive, get dressed, do your make up all over again, ugh…

Getting into the building was easy, getting the teal blood of of your Jimmy Choo Lane 85s was hard. Thank god your cutout dress made it through the ordeals bloodless, or you are pretty sure your stylist would’ve fucking murdered you if they found out. That being said, the price for styling is hefty, especially when you draw attention from around the room. Turns out, being dolled up to the nines turns heads, and as a trained killed, a professional assassin, that might be a bad idea. People might remember you, but they certainly aren’t going follow you if you turn your corners just right.

Away from the hustle and bustle of the main crowd, you start to sneak up the staircase to the higher floors. As you would guess, this place has tight security, but as long as you act normal-ish, you should be fine. The hardest part is going to be getting into the room once you find it, and you are still trying to run ideas through your head. It is, however, at this time, you spot a single camera giving just the right sort of blind spot to mess with.

With a few pulls here and a snip there, the camera powers off. If this place is worth it’s salt, someone is going to be coming to fix that soon. The faster you can get into Kilran’s place, the better, and boy oh boy is that clock ticking. With the butt of your knife, you quickly wrap against the side of the electric lock, then use said knife to cut and rig the door to open. Just gently holding the door open with your shoulder, you cover the case of the electric lock and slide inside. Kilran is probably alerted already, so you draw your pistol the moment you come in.

Another 100k is a bullet away. All you have to do is make the shot.


End file.
